Turtle love
by Buttergriffin332
Summary: Donnie the ninja turtle and April the teenage girl share loving times together, and discover new things about eachother. Espicly when your a turtle. (Donnie x April)
1. Friday Afternoon

**School Gets In The Way**

_**Hey peeps, I got bored with ninjago and I had this idea in my head and thanks to a specific writer he encouraged to me make this story. I support DonniexApril. I REGRET NOTHING! I will give a shout out to the person that encouraged me.**_

_**Nobody's pov**_

It was a normal day in Ney York. The honking of cars, that chattering of people, the smell of fresh pizza, the video game sounds down in the sewer. That's right, video game sound. And they came from the teenage turtles that live down there. Now we probably hear the stories about giant alligators that live down there right, well twist that up a bit and replace the 1 gator with 4 turtles. Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael, along with their Sensei, Master Splinter, A.K.A a giant rat. Also along with April O'Neil, one of the turtles girlfriends. Who could lave a giant mutant turtle? Is what your probably asking, but April sees something inside him that make him human in her opinion.

_**In the sewer**_

Leo and Raph were going at it again in a foos ball contest, Mikey was watching his favorite show. While our shy little Donnie stayed in his room. He wanted to take his relationship further, but he didn't know if she was ready. But here he is, waiting for the girl of his dreams to come visit from school. Fridays were his favorite day, not only could he spend the rest of the day with his girlfriend, he had to more days following that.

Donatello checked his T-phone, 10:45 pm. 5 more minuets untill she gets here. He couldn't wait to hold her in his arms, fells her lips on his. He smiled at the thought, their relationship almost got bumped to the next level, but of course Mikey just had to slap Raph with a pizza and cause Raph to throw his sight and have it hit the fuse box. Donnie was devestated that day, he wanted April for the longest of time now. Their relationship has been 3 years so far, he check is T-phone again. 10:50 pm! April his here.

_**Outside the lab**_

_**April's pov**_

Once I made it back to the sewer, I was greeted by a few hellos. But I didnt get one from a special turtle of mine.

"So hows school going?" Leo asks, I shrug my shoulders in response.

"Getting stacked up on home work isnt fun, I'm still surprised I got it done it time to drop by." I said. I was just about to ask were Donnie was, but I wasnt givin the option too.

"Well at least you got it done so I could see you." Donnie said exiting his lab.

"Donnie!" I scream and I run to him with a big hug and a peck on the lips. "Why were you hiding in the lab?" I ask him. He hesitates before answering, I didnt like the fact he hesitated, he usually does that before he lies.

"Just working on something in the lab...like normal." He responded. He wondered if he was lieing or telling the truth, because he always works on stuff in the lab. I just stared into his red-orange eyes. I could look into them for ever, I alwaysed seem to forget were I was looking into them.

"Well we'll leave you two alone. Besides, its almost time for bed." Raph says walking away.

"Have fun, bros." Says Mikey followinf Raph with Leo on their tails. I looked back at Donnie.

"So what do you want yo do?" He asks. I give him a small smirk.

"I was hoping I could relax for a while." I say devilishly. Donnie gives me one of his cute gap tooth grins. I always smiled when he grinned like that.

"Well if you want, we can relax in my room." Donnie offers, I nod in response.

**.:.:.:.:.:.**

Donnie was really helping my relax, the small kisses on my neck, his large hands on my waist, my back up against his plastron. It was weird that he was a turtle but he was actually harm like a human, that's one of the reasons I love him. He keeps putting kisses on my neck and slowly making his way up to my cheek. I smiled slightly, I turned around to face him. His eyes half closed, a grin plaster on his face. I wrap my arms around his neck and forcefully pull his head down to give him a real kiss. Donnie's hands glides over my back, and to my waist, causing my to shudder when he managed to come in contact with my bare skin.

"Oh, _Donnie_" I whispered out. He chuckled evilly. I felt my feet leave the ground, I felt Donnie carry me to his bed. He set my down on his bed, and I forcefully drag him onto the bed. I climb on top of him and kiss him passionately on the lips. His hands rested on my back while mine were on his plastron, slowly moving my finger in a circle motion as we kissed. I while back I found out thats hes sensitive here, so I took advantage of it when ever I could. Donnie moaned in the kiss as I kept moving my finger on a circle motion.

I pull apart from the kiss and start giving pepper kisses on his cheeks. He moaned again, and I giggled. I stop my hand from the circle motion and I move my hands o the ends of his mask.

"May I?" I ask him, he gives a small smile and nods. I smile back, pulling the mask off his face, and tossing it to the side. I smiled as I got to see his entire face. He had tiny freckles that you couldn't see from a distance, but up close you could defiantly tell. It made him look cuter in my opinion. I kissed his cheeks again, and made my way to his lips. But I only pecked his lips to tease him. I glided my hands over his plastron. I looked over to his elbows and to his lower stomach. He knew what I wanted him to do. He removed his hands from my hips and started to remove his protective pads while I undid his belt. Once the last one was off and tossed to the side, I tackled him in a kiss. I loved Donnie to no end, and I wanted him to know that. I want to go further in out relationship, but I don't think Donnie is ready.

"_April._" I heard Donnie groan out. I moan his name as we continue to kiss. I missed having moments like this with him. But school always gets in the way of me coming down here. I pull away from our loving kiss. He must have thought something was wrong.

"Is something wrong, April?" Donnie asks.

"No, well yes. It's just that I miss spending time like this with you. School is always getting in the way andmmmm." I was cut off by Donnie kissing me on the lips. He pulls away and looks at me.

"Hey, we have the rest of today, and then two more days. We'll have plenty of time together." He says placing one of his hands on my cheek and smiles at me. I smile back, I peck his lips.

"I look forward to that." I whisper into his ear. He chuckles softly. I shift the position that im in. I snug up against his side. He wraps an arm around my waist. I lay my head on his chest and wrap an arm around him.

"Night, April, love you." Donnie whispers into my ear.

"Good night Donnie, love you too." I whisper back to him and I drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah, yeah, yeah I know its not that good. But ist my first DonniexApril story ok, cut me some slack peeps. And I'm going to give a shout to <span>LeonardoTheLeader! <span>He told me that I should make a TMNT story, but I was in the team suporter mood so I made this story. But make sure you give Leo the leader a thank you, because if it wasnt for him, I wouldnt have made this progrossing story.**_

_**-Buttergriffin332**_


	2. Movie Night

**Movie Night**

_**Yes I know, I'm pushing off my ninjago story, but I have been reading/watching TMNT so I wanted to make a story too. I will update my ninjago story soon, I promise. So enjoy this cute AprilxDonnie fanfic. :) . I hope you gave LeonardoTheLeader a 'Hey you told Griffin to make the TMNT story, cool' because he told me to do it. Well I think its time to let you read the good stuff now.**_

_**Nobody's pov**_

It's been about 2 days since Donatello and April shut themselves out from the world. It was a normal sunday. April was getting ready for another dreadful week of school, while the turtles spent yet another day in the sewer.

Like normal, Raph was teaching the punching bad a lesson, Leo was watching is stupid show, Mikey was eating what ever pizza he could find, and Donnie? Lets just say, for the first time, he's bored and he doesn't want to build anything. But it's not like anyone noticed.

Donnie just sat on his bed, staring down at the floor. He sighed, if only fun things happened more often down here, he wondered to himself. He was half tempted to sneak out a try a few tricks on his skateboard, but he didn't feel like getting up. He started to grow tired, with a long yawn he was half tempted to take a quick nap. But his tiredness left him, when his was surprised by his T-phone unexpectedly going off. He unclasped it from his belt. The contacts said is was April calling him. He just help the phone in his hand as the cute little ring tone continuously played on. He shook his head and came back to reality. He tried to answered his phone and not sound dorky, but that attempt fail miserably.

"Dona-Don-Dontell-Donled what the?" After his blabbing ended he chuckled nervously, obviously embarrassed.

"_Hey Donnie._" He heard April respond. He was really embarrassed, only because she giggled before she started to speak.

"H-hey April, whats goin' on?" He asks after he stuttered.

"_Well... the power just blew, and my dads at work, and I was going to watch a movie, it works on my lab top and it's... kind of lonely here. Think you could stop bye?_" She asks. Donnie stood there with a smile in his face. But the only problem was sneaking out with out the others noticing.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there in two shakes of a turtle's tail." He says confidently.

"_Alright, stop by mt bedroom window._" She says before hanging up the phone. Donnie smiled, he gets to spend another day with his April. Donnie got off his bed and started for the door. But he wondered what movie April had. He probably should have asked, but now it's a surprise. But if he knows April (which he does) she probably would have told him it was a surprise.

He opened the door and found nothing out of the ordinary. Leo glued to the T.V watching _Super Mega Robo Force_, with Miky right in front of the T.V watching, and Raph beating the pulp out off the training dummy. He knew he could get past Leo and Mikey, but Raph was real hard to slip by. He runs back into in room and grabs his tool box, maybe he could play it off like he was upgrading the _shellraizer_. He walked back to the door with his toolbox in hand. He walks past the busy Leo and Mikey, and tries to walk past Raph without making eye contact. He was almost past the rotating bars untill Leo just had to notice him.

"Hey Don, were you going?" He asks. All Donnie did was raise his tool box to he could see. "Oh ok, have fun." He says. Donnie mently sighs. '_That was too close._' He says to himself. He takes a few stept untill he's out a plain sight. He set the toolbox down and bolted off.

He was pretty sure a ran a couple of blocks so he decided to take the next man-hole up. With was in 3...2...1. He climbed the ladder untill he had to stop because of the metal top. He slowly rose his head and balanced the top on his head. Nor cars ar pedestrians, perfect. He climbed out and put the top back down. Only about 7 more blocks untill ha was at April's house. He jumped onto the fire escape and started running by rooftop.

"Huh, I wonder what we're watching?" He asked out loud, just before making another long jump to the next building. "Could it be the new Captain America movie? No I didn't like the first one that much, reminded me too much of the Hulk. Then what could it be?" He again said out loud. He was so lost in though he almost literally almost ran off the building, before noticing at the last-minute and jumping. Then he saw it, April's house.

"Ugh figures. If I didn't notice at the last second I would have been injured what a was 'this close' to her house." He said holding up 2 fingers that were only to inches apart indicating how close he was. He shook his head, and then started for her bedroom window like she asked. He jumped on the fire escape and did his signature knock.

_**thump, thump a thum thump... thump**** thump.**_Then he waited. He sat on the part were you use for support for running down and crouched into the shadows. He heard the sounds of the sleeping city

**woo woo (crash) **

**"Hey mother fu-"**

**"AHHH!"**

If the city was awake it needs a frikin nap. Then the window opened revaling April with a smile on her face.

"Sorry it took me a while, Erma wouldnt get off the phone." She says backing away from the window allowing Donnie to enter.

"Yeah she can tend to talk a lot, heh." He says give a small chuckled at the end. "So, what are we watching?" He asked with his voice full of curiosity. April picked he laptop off her bed than sat down and put it on her lap.

"I thought an inventor could watch a movie about an inventor." She said turning her answer into a riddle.

"What?" He asks. She shakes her head and pats a spot next to her for him to get comfortable.

"Just watch." She says after he sits.

**- 2 hours and 10 minutes later -**

Donnie was completely shock from the movie while April was trying her best to stay awake. She was resting her head on his shoulder with an arm over his plastron.

"I can't beleave Tony would be that stupid." Donnie says out of shock. April raised her head off his shoulder a little.

"Well...people will do all kinds of thinks when the love somebody." She says, her voice was low, her eyes were half closed. She rested her head back down but this time on Donnie's chest.

"No, I mean I can't beleave he threw away his chest piece. Does he know what he could power with that. He created a new element in the 2nd movie and throws it away in the 3rd one, real smart Stark." He says a little irritated. April smiled.

"So I guess you didn't like it." She jokes.

"Oh no I liked it, the plot was outstanding. It freaked me out a bit when Jarvis-." Donnie was cut off by hear faint snores coming from April. He smiled at her. He wrapped an arm around he back. "Good night April." He says to her before kissing her for head. He was just about to fall asleep, but he felt April shift. He opened his eyes but immediately closed them when he felt a pair of soft lips on his. He felt her crawl onto his lap. He sat up a little but and placed his hands on her slender waist. Slowly traveling up her back and back down to her hips, still kissing. She pulled away from the kiss. Donnie's hands stopped moving, they stopped at her waist.

"Thought you were tired?" He joked. She smiles.

"I am, but you don't. And I don't need you tossing and turning all night." She jokes back. He grins. As in a 'oh really' look. He pulls her into another loving kiss. As her soft lips brushed against his skin, he could have sworn he smelt strawberries. As his hands rested firmly on her waist, her hands glided around his plastron while they kissed. Donnie braced himself because he knew she would take advantage of hir sensitivity. And she did, her finger moved in a circle motion on the top of his slightly moaned, but April was too tired to torture Donnie today. Then she moved her hands down his arms to his hands. Her hands were placed on his. He removed his grip from her hips and held her hands while he pulled away from the kiss. He gave her a loving a smile. As well as she did. She leaned in a little and kissed his cheek. He sighed. Or should I say yawned. She pulled back.

"Tired?" She asks.

"No, no im not-." He was cut off by another yawn. "Maybe a little bit." He answers truthfully. She withdrawals her hands from his and lies back down on the bed. With Donnie following shortly afterward. He wrapped an arm around her while she rested her head on his chest and a hand on his plastron. Donnie tilted his head to the left a little. He was just about to fall asleep when she felt April's knee rise up to his thigh. He blushed at first, but then got comfortable.

"Good night, April." He said in a low voice.

"Night Donnie." She says back. And the both drift off to dream land.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I have no comments other than plz leave me some reviews. I'm really tired right now, I had to retype this because the power went out. And I got school tomorrow. So yeah. Updates might be a little slow, sorry. But I hope you enjoyed and leave me some good reviews please. :D READ ME LATER BYE!<strong>_


	3. Tales About Tails

**Tales**** About Tails**

_**HEY PEEPS! I A, SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I truly am! I had to practice some stuff for my band and choir, and not to mention my lines for a play. So I was busy, but I managed to squeeze in the Apritello story. My ninjago story should be updating pretty soon with Christmas break and all. Again REALLY sorry for the long wait, it don't normally take this long for me to update, but like we all know SCHOOL SUCKS!**_** _So enjoy this cute Apritello story that I managed to make. :)_**

_**Nobody's pov**_

After Donnie and April's 'movie night', Don had to spend the night with April. It was too late to sneak back into the lair, and he was just plan too comfortable to move.

But once he got back hom, it was all down hill from there.

_**April's pov**_

After getting yelled at by Raph and Leo, getting a 'dude, not cool' from Mikey, and training all week for punishment, Master Splinter. I think Donnie could use a little 'relaxation.'

Like usual, I found the lair with thousands off pizza boxes on the floor, the t.v turned on with video games sounds coming out, and 2 turtles arguing.

"Looks like Raph and Leo are at it again." I said out loud to myself. I walked in, but I noticed that nobody was here, not even Mikey, because I could hear dancing to his music in his room over the loud sound of Leonardo and Raphel. The only turtle that was in the 'living room' was the turtle I was looking for, Donatello. He must have finished training with Master Splinter because he was passed out on the couch. I walked up to him.

He lies on his plastron, his left arm hanging off the couch, his head facing the left, so I was able to see his face. His mask was a little crooked, but it makes him look cuter in my opinion. As I search him I noticed something small in-between is legs. It is small and green. It was curled a little to the right. _'Could it be?'_ I asked myself. I sat down next to his feet to get a closer look. _'It is! I didn't know he still had one.'_ I said to myself. I remembered reading online about how sensitive they are. That's why if you touch it they imeadility bring themselves into their shell. I wondered it the applies to mutant turtles. If its true, it will defiantly get me to over power him the next time we, 'have fun'. But I want to make sure he's fully asleep. I leaned forward and placed my hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly while I called him name.

"Donnie? Donnie are you asleep?" I asked, but the response I got wasnt what I was expecting.

"_No, Darwin it's 3x - y4._" he mumbled under his breath. I giggled lightly. I rubbed his shoulder a little before focusing on his tail again. I removed his hand from his shoulder and placed it on my lap. I took my other hand and feather touched his tail. His head quickly inched to the right, but that's all that happened. I placed my hand under his tail, then rose it to where it looking like it was resting on my hand. He didn't move and neither did I. Then I began to slowly graze my thumb over it. 'For a turtle's tail, it's really soft', I said to myself. But that's all I said, Donnie jolted himself awake. His tail quickly curled into his shell and he sat up right.

"Donnie are you ok?" I asked, I wanted to play it off like I just got here. He looked at me with surprised eyes.

"April?! When did you get here? Not that I'm not happy to see you! I just-" Donnie began to ramble, I rolled my eyes and smiled. I placed a hand back on his shoulder and my other hand on his plastron.

"Donnie calm down, I just got here. What happened? Whats wrong?" I asked. I tried to make it sound like I was worried, and succeeded. I looked off a little and noticed his tail curling back out of his shell, I smiled and slowly trailed my hand to it.

"Noth- nothings wrong, I just felt something, that's all." He tells me, his voice a little tense.

"What?" I sound to oblivious, I sound like I have no idea what happened to him, I'm really good at this!

"Umm, it- I really don't know how to explain it." He tells me. He started to blush, I can see his cheeks start to turn a crimson red. He seemed really shy to tell me that he thinks something touched his tail. Speaking of wich, my hand was right next to it, I scooted a little closed to were our arms touched.

"Did it feel like this?" I teasingly asked just before I lightly squeezed his tail. His eyes shot open from shock. A gasp escaped his mouth. I let go of his tail. His eyes closed and his hands in fists. A shaky, moaning sigh escaped him.

"That was you?" He asked the obvious. His voice was little tense. My response was a playful laugh. "It's _not _funny, you have no idea ho sensitive a turtle's tail is." He says with his normal voice returning, while opening his orange-red eyes. I frowned slightly, he seemed pretty serious about this.

"Sorry, Donnie." I said making my voice sound sad. After I said that, Donnie's face softened.

"April, I didn't mean to upset you." He apologies. I turned my head away from his cute face, I had a plan forming, I just needed him to get **me** in the right spot.

Donnie pulls me closer to him. _This is the spot._ My back on his plastron. Sitting in between his legs, his strong, protective arms around me.

"I'm sorry April, I didn't mean to sound like that."He says. I couldnt help but look up at my purple masked, ninja turtle, boyfriend. His eyes filled with guilt. I couldn't stand it, I leaned against his plastron for support and lovingly kissed his cheek. I sat back down on Donnie's lap. He gave me one of his cute gap tooth grins.

"Apology accepted." I joke. He playfully scowls at me. I grin back at him. I turn around in his lap so I could face him, stradling him in the process.

_**Nobody's pov**_

April sat on Donatello's lap, while facing him she placed her hands on his plastron reached up and kissed his loving, green lips. Donnie placed his three fingered hands on Aprils slender waiste. Their kiss was slow loving and pashionate. April wished that this moment would never end, so she could stay like this forever. But unfortionatly, they are in plain sight, in the middle of the lair. One of the other 3 turtles walked out of their room and spotted the kissing couple. But today, luck was on their side.

"AWW, dude you guys look to perfect together!" Mikey shouted out. April and Donnie broke from the kiss, and gave Mikey the most deadliest death glare ever. "Woah dudes, your in the middle of our home, better me to walk in than Leo or Raph." Mikey say trying to escape an Apriltello pounding. They both shrug and nao sadly. April slides off of Donnie's lap and sits regularly on the couch next to him.

Mikey runs up from behinde them, jumps, and does a perfect flip in the air and land right in the middle of his orange bean bag chair. He clicks on the T.V and begins to watch 'Super Robo Mega Force.' April scooted closer to Donatello. She looked down a little and noticed that his tail was uncurled again, reveiling it'self to her. She began to wonder of the other three had tails. She slightly smircked, she leaned her head on Don's shoulder, while her hand traviled behinde him. They may be in plain sight but cant she still play with her turtle? She looked vover Donnie's shell and saw that her hand was just inches from his tail. She placed her head back on his shoulder, hoping that he didnt notice. But she didn't hope enough.

"April, you ok?" Don asks, she nods in response. "Ok." He replies back and focuses on the animated show again. April finally inched her hand forward and took hold of his sensetive tail. Donnie's back strightened, and his eyes shut tight. She giggled, she finally found his weak spot. She would put that to good use later on in the future.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well thats all I got, tell me what you think. Should I make another night, or make another chapter that continues this night?<strong>_

_**-Buttergriffin332**_


	4. Tales About Tails 2

**Tales About Tails 2**

_**Helllo, so most of you peeps said to continue this chapter, so I didnt, just kidding I did. Hope you enjoy this chapter. ( I am making an army, called the 'turtle army'. PM or leave a review if you want to join.) OH AND ANOTHER THING, LeonardoTheLeader says 'Thank you.' For the thanks that ****PlazmiaSun56 left for him. Leo also says 'You're Welcome.' And I'm sure a few of you are wondering why. But if it wasnt for Leo, I wouldnt have made this story. Oh and **__**PlazmiaSun56, give me a little bit I never made this kind of story before. I'll get to it, **_

_**PlazmiaSun56: You read my review?**_

_**Griffin: Yes**_

_**Ok enjoy this chapter sequal. :)**_

* * *

><p>Donnie tried to keep in a moan. He knew how keen Mikey's sence of hearing is. As Donatello held in a breath, April was appling more and more pressure to the tiny, soft, green tail. Donnie cut off his breathing so he couldnt make any noises that would make Mikey turn around and investigate. Which he was about to fail at. April was mentaly high fiveing herself. She was driving him up the wall, she started to release presure, but then graze her finger over the entire thing. She smirked while her head rested on his shoulder. Donatello was trying his best to stay quite, but he was almost out of breath. She let go of his tail tring to tease him, a long relaxed sigh escaped his lips. His breaths were shaky, they were both surprised that Mikey didt turn around. He began to take quick breaths. April decided that if she was going to do this, it might be better if Mikey wasnt around. She lifted her head off Donatello's shoulder, after she stood up, she couldnt help but hear the faint whimper come from him. She giggled at the sight of him whimpering with puppy dog eyes. It made her giggle a little more. When his eyes got big, and his bottom lip quiver it was cuter than an actual dog doing it in her opinion.<p>

"Donnie, remember you said there was something you wanted to show me once I got here, something about a T-phone upgrade." She said to him, hoping he would get the hint. Which he did. He tucked his tail back into his shell, since it hasnt been touched untill now, he didnt want anymore surprises. He stood up next to April, following her lead.

"Yeah, I was going to put some mors apps on it, like if Razar comes after us again, I'de put on a blaring high pitched dog whistle." He said. He wasnt lieing at all, he had thought of the idea, but he didnt know what else to do about Tiger Claw, Fish Face, Slash. He would just have to wing it for them. The young coulple walked into Donatello's room secreatly. They knew they could play it off like they were in the lab, both doors open with the same sound.

As the cross species jenetics coulpe entered the reptile's room. April looked behinde Donnie to look for his tiny sensetive tail, but came to find that it was gone. She frowned a litte, the little faces that he made, and the sounds that she could try pull out of him, it was so cute and funny to her. But now, the cute tiny tail was now safely resting inside of his shell, away from any contact from anything. He didnt know that it slightly upset April. She grabed his hand as quick as lightning and begn to kiss him, her other hand was placed on his plastron, pushing him to his purple sheeted bed. Donnie only had to take 3 steps untill the back of his knees hit the bed frame. He was about to sit down but April forced him down, his feet still touching the ground, but his shell forced on the bed. She pulled away from the kiss. She smiled as Donnie's gap became visable. His gap tooth smile always brightened up her day. She always thought he looked cute, and attactive with it.

She began to start kissing his neck all the way back up to his lips. She heard a small moan come out of him. Her left hand glided over his plastron, to the back of his head to remove his purple, ninja mask and began to remove it as she pulled away once again. Once she tossed the useless piece of cloth to the floor she took in his facial features that she hardly ever got to see. The slightly darker green freckles, the brighter his eyes get, she could see all of that without his purple mask. She leaned back in and kissed his lips again. Her hands rested over the sensetive part of his plastron, she had her finger nail slightly scratch the sensetive part of his skin/plastron. He groaned out of pleasure, begging for more. And she could give him more, a LOT more. She just needed him to untuck his tail. She put more presure on his sensetive plastron as she leaned up to his ear.

"Give me your tail." She whispered into his ear. She felt him shudder from underneath her has her hot breath tickled his ear.

"A- april...I dont think I shoule...uuugh." He was cut off by the love og his life kissing his pulse point of his neck.

"It's ok Donnie...if you dont want me to go further I wont." She says, trying to trick him.

"I- I do...I just...ok." He finally agreed. She smirked, She alowed him to sit up so he could get in a more comfortable position. Once his feet left the ground and were now resting at the foot of his bed, April tackled him in a kiss again. She slowly started to kiss her way down his neck, and his plastron. He began moaning of approval. She was mid way down his plastron, when she noticed his belt was still on. Her hands did her magic and she unbuckled his belt that held his bō staff in place. She tossed the leather belt aside, as her hands glided down to his thighs. Donatello tried his best not to churr, he never made that noise before in a long time, and he didn't want to start now.

Her left hand bagan to move a in a circle motion on his thigh while her right hand moved to his tail. He groand and moaned, she pulled out many noises out of him. But the noises changed into pleading ones when she touched his tail. He didn't untuck it like she wanted him too, but that just means more moaning for her. He pointer finger moved to the back of it, while her thumb staied up front. She untucked the tail herself and began to rub it wih her two fingers.

Donatello gasped as she applied pressure to the rub. He started to take quick, shawlow breaths, but he was moaning in pleasure. She lightly giggled. "April...ugggh." Once again she was driving him insane. She moved her fingers to the very bottom, and squeezed the tip lightly, when she heard his moans of approval, she slowly squeezed harder. "HA! That- that, that feels, oh." She was making him studder, and hes never done that in a long time.

Her fingers moved to the middle of his tail and she began to press there. His breathing became faster, she looked over a little and noticed that his hands were shaking. "April...stop." He beged, but her response was to press harder. "April, please stop! Thats hurts!" He beged, she released his tail and it instantly curled into his shell. She lifted up to the bed, she noticed he was almost about to cry. His eyes were shut tight, and he looked like he was in sevier pain.

"Donnie I'm so sorry, I didnt mean to hurt you." She quickly appoligesed. He took in deep shaky breaths. His eyes open and 1 tear fell from his left eye. She had never seen him cry before.

"It, its ok. You didnt know." He whispers. She crawled over to him and pecked his lips.

"What happened? I thought you liked what I did." She says, trying to find out what caused him so much pain. He churred, but it was from pain. She let him sit up, after he was settled she sat next to him. "So what happened, I didnt know that would hurt you?" She asks again.

"You know how a turtle's tail is sensitive, well it's so sensitive that in certain areas, it hurts." He explains, while waiting for the pain to die down.

"Donnie I'm so sorry, I didnt mean to-." Donatello reached up and kissed her to cut her off. Her right hand reached to the back of his hand, whils Donnie's left rested on hir slender waist. She melted into the kiss when he began to suck on her lower lip. She moaned. She pulled away from the kiss and wraped him in a loving hug.

"It's ok, I'm fine now. The pains gone, dont worry about me." He whispered into her ear. She smiled, although she still felt guilty. She hurt him, when she was trying to make him feel good. He was supost to relax, but instead she caused him pain. She was about to apoligse again, untill she heard his faint snores. His head turned to the left a little, his mouth slightly open. She grabed the blanket at the foot of Donatello's bed and pulled it up to them. She snuggled up to him, her arm over his plastron, and her knee over his thingh. The only thing that she could hear were Donatello's snores and his heart beat. It was music to her ears. She placed her head in the middle of his plastron and slowly met the darkness of sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>BOO-YA-KA-SHA! I FINISHED THE NIGHT! How did I do? Did you think it was cool for April to find out yet ANOTHER secreat about Donnie. I thought this was pretty cute. Alright turtle warriors, if you want to join my army and fight the evil kraang PMreview, as well as from scale from 1 to 5 how did I do.**_

_**1.) I can make better love stories in my sleep. = terrible**_

_**2.) I've read better = ok**_

_**3.) It's a work in progress = A**_**_verage_**

_**4.) Really good = Great**_

_**5.) Booyakashaw! = Awesome!**_

_**-Buttergriffin332**_


	5. I'll Take Care of You

**I'll Take Care of You**

_**He****ellllo!****_ So_ from the looks of thigs I'm flip flopping back and fourth to A New Adventure to Turtle love now aren't I. :) Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, I've been sick for a while now. Luckly I didnt get as bad as my family but I'm still pretty messed up. But **_**_hakuna matata (no worries) now how about you get to reading, hehhehhehhehheh._**

_**April's pov**_

As I walked the streets of New York, I couldn't help but think about my turtle boyfriend. I still felt guilty about acidently hurting him, even though that was 3 days ago. I've been trying to figure out a way of making it up to him. But I've been busy with school, kunoich training, and helping my dad pack for an upcoming business trip. I don't exactly have or get the time to think of a way of making Donnie feel 'comfortable'.

As I continued walking the suposibly safest spot of the road A.K.A the side walk. As I keep an eye out for the man hole that I always use because it's closer to the lair, I saw a baby turtle in the middle of the road. And know that New Yorkers wont stop or slow down for anything, I ran out to the street to help the tiny, defenseless turtle. I picked it up in my hands and brought in with me to the side walk. From the looks of it, it was a freshwater turtle, red eard to be exact.

What a coincidence, Donnie and the others are freshwater turtles and I just happen to find a baby one in the middle of the street, I don't know which type of freshwater turtle they are yet, but I was planing to ask because of an upcoming school assignment. I decided to let the turtle tag along with me, I'm sure Raph wouldn't mind his or her compony.

_**Nobody's pov**_

April finally made it to the lair, and like normal, Mikey was the first to greet her, and Mikey was also the first to meet the new turtle.

"Aww dude he's so cute!" Mikey exclaimed, with a huge smile on his face. April giggled as his reaction.

"Yeah, found him in the middle of the street, and I'm not a helpless soul that would let this poor little guy get hurt." April said cuddling the turtle in her hands.

"What's his name?" Mikey asks.

"How do you know it's a boy?" April answers with a question.

"Because he looks a little like Leo really." Mikey explains.

"Who does!" A voice calls out, an angry one too. 'Jee wonder who that could be?' April sarcasticly asks herself.

"Raph, come check out Leo Jr.!" Mikey calls out to him. And not secaons later the hot headed Raphel was standing next to Mikey. The three friends moved to the kitchen for better light.

"Mikey, normaly I would pound you for being stupid, but you were young when the 3 of us were growing up. If he looks like anyonw, it's Donnie." Raph says. Aprils head lifted up from the baby turtle to the teenage turtles.

"Speaking of which, were is Donnie?" April ask them.

"Were else?" Raph answers and points to his lab. She nods in return.

"You guys see if you can introduce 'Donnie' to Leo while I go get the real thing." April says heading in the direction of her boyfriend's lab.

When she entered the lab, April found Donatello in his normal spot. Sitting at his desk messing with some probably harmful chemicals. She walked over to him, she didn't need to use ninjitzu training because Donnie practicly blocks every single thing around him untill he hears or sees something fall, or feels a pair of hands on his shoulders, kind of like April was doing.

After April placed her hands on Donnie's shoulders he flinched from the touch. He turned his head to see his lovely April. He smiled.

"Hey, April." He greeted her after turning his chair around to face her. Her hands still placed on his shoulders.

"Hey, Donnie." She replys back before pecking his lips. He churred. She thought that he sounded cute when he made that noise. Hes done it a few time after, the 'accident' with his tail. He now does it every once in a while when April makes him really happy, which is pretty much every time she comes down to visit them. He gave her his signiture grin before speaking again.

"So how's school coming along?" He asks. Turning around back to his work. April linked her hands together and moved closer to were her chest was presed against his shell.

"It's coming along, cant wait for the year to end. Quite a few reasons why." April tells him, kissing his cheek afterwards, causing him to smile.

"April,your distracting me." Donnie jokes just before dropping a red liquid into a test tube filed with a purple liquid. After it mixed together, it began to sizzle and bubble. Donnie's eyes grew big as well as April's. "Oops." Donnie says.

_**Boom**_

After the explosion April sat up from her spot on the floor. Her right hand placed on her now shaking head. She stopped trying to clear her head and started to look for Donnie. She found him underneath his giant red tool box laying on his plastron. She gasped and quickly made her way to him. She crouched down and tried lifting the heavy metal took box. She heard a groan come from Donnie. He shook his head much like she did an d tried to take in his surroundings.

"This dosen't look like my desk." He jokes. April smiles and shakes her head while helping Donnie lift the took box. After crawling out from underneath he grabed the back of his neck with his right hand and hissed in pain.

"Man, talk about gettin' shellashed." He says. April looked at him with consern. They both stood with Donnie's hand still placed on his neck. He sat back down at his desk but kept his attention on his hurt neck. April walked up behind him and placed her hands on Donnie's to remove it and began to lightly rub his neck.

"April you don't have- oh, little lower. Ah." Donatello says with much releaf. April smiles.

"Yeah thats hitting the spot." Donnie sighs out. She couldn't help but giggle. He churred again, continusley. Kind of like a cat's purr. She leaned over to see the relaxed, and happy smile on his face. She smiled again.

"Don't worry Donnie. I'll take good care of you." She whispers into his ear. He happily hums his reply. She pressed her thumbs a little harder on the sides of his neck. He moans happily and his head falls forward. April giggles at his reaction and stops her work. After a minute of realization he brings his head back up and faces April.

"Aww, your done." He whines, April giggles and kisses his cheek.

"Come on there's someone I want you to meet, I'll finish you up later." She says heading for the door.

The teenage couple walk out of the turtle's labratory. April spots the other 3 along with their sensei in the kitchen in a small circle looking at something.

"What are they looking at?" Donnie asks, raising an eyebrow from under his mask.

"You." April says. Donnie looks at her with a questioning look. She smiles. "Come on, I'll show ya." She says taking his hand in hers. They make their way to the kitchen.

"Mikey, how could you even think he looks like me!" Leo crys out.

"Dude sorry, I wasnt with Raph to know how you looked Donnie's age." MIkey says in defense.

"What about me?" Donnie questions wanting more info about the conversation.

"D, dude look its you!" Mikey says picking up the baby turtle and putting it in his face. April giggles from Donnie's side. Donnie takes the baby turtle from Mikey and takes a closer look at it.

"Amazing, another red eared fresh water turtle."Donnie says.

"Hey Donnie, dosent he look like you when you were is age?" Raph asks. Donatello's eyes grow a little wider befor answering.

"Yeah, he kind of does. Thats scary." He says taking his eyes away from the turtle.

"Awesome, Donnie Jr. in the house! Hey D can I keep him in my room!?" Mikey asks. Donnie smiles.

"Absolutly...not. Sensei were do you think we should put him?" Donnie asks. Sensei strokes his beard a few times.

"Perhaps he could stay with April." He sugjests. Donnie plays with the turtle while April thinks it over.

"I have an old fish tank I can keep him in. I dont think my dad'll mind." She says to sensei before looking over to her boyfriend. He was petting the top of the turtle's head. She smiled at him.

"So what do you think Donnie, sound like a plan?" April asks, hoping that he was paying attention. He droped the turtle back down to his chest and looked at April.

"Yeah, after all, every place is safer than Mikey's hands. And you did say school gets in the way of you seeing me." Donnie explains, raising the turtle to prove his point.

"Alrighty then, now that D Jr. has a home lets get shellaxin!" Mikey crys while taking off to the 'livingroom.' April and Donnie laugh a little just because everyone but Splinter followed.

"I am glad so see how far your love has blossomed over the years." Master Splinter says, looking at the odd couple that he didnt find weird at all. April wraped her arms around Donnie's.

"What can I say, I've got a thing for purple, ninja turtle, scientists." April says looking to her blushing boyfriend. The slight shade a red spreading on his cheeks reminded Splinter of the time him and Tang Shen were together. He bowed his head with respect and left to his room.

The young couple on the other hand stayed in the kitchen. Donnie placed Don Jr in a small bowl with water and washed his hands. April sat down in the stools and watched him.

"I'm glad that Splinter aproves of us being together. I gotta say, I never thought my perfect guy would end up being a a ninja turtle with a tail and 3 brothers with a rat sensei. No offence though." April jokes. The way April described Donnie made his blush form again, he always judeged himself when he was younger that he wouldnt find true love. He was a freak, a giant walking talking turtle that know science. But he was glad he proved himself wrong by getting the most beautiful girl he has ever seen for a girl friend. He dries his hands and turns to her.

"I'm glad he approves too, and I never thought my perfect girl would end up standing my looks. I never really thought anyone would be friends with a creature like me." Donnie admits. April was taken aback by his words, she got out of her stool and walked over to her sad turtle boyfriend.

"Donnie, I'm honestly going to tell you, I _was_ scared the fist time I saw you, but I did something other people in New York won't do, I gave you a chance, and look were it landed you, a beautiful girlfriend that loves you." She lectures befor giving him a kiss on his lips."Aww, no cute sound?" She teases, which causes him a laugh out if his nose and churr lightly, giving her his signiture gap tooth grin. He nods in understanding.

"Thanks for pulling my head out of my shell, April." Donnie says placing his hands on her slender waist. She placed her hands on on his plastron and slowly leaned in.

"Well, thats probably gotta hurt your neck huh?" April jokes still leaning in.

"Yeah..." Donnies says when there lips are inches apart. Then it happens, they share their slow, loving kiss. She tilts her head to the side for a better angle while her hands moved around his smooth plastron. Shr brought her hands up to were plastron meets green skin. She rubed her thumbs in tiny circles. Donnie tightened his hands around her waist for a reply. With their kiss still going on, they had no care in the world that the other 3 turtles could walk in at any moment. But air for Aprilat lease became a problem, her drew herself out of the kiss, taking a big breath. She smiled at him.

"I love you..." He instantly says, not caring about what he just blurted out. The only thing he cared about is that it was the truth and she knew. April's smile grows bigger after hearing that. It almost brought tears to her eyes.

"I love you too Donnie." April says with her voice cracking at the end. She wraps her arms around his shell and holds him close. He wraps his arms around her waiste. The hold eachother, not wanting to let go. April lets a few tears fall, but thats only because she knows how much Donnie loves her. He lovers her so much that he dosent have a core in the world to say it. She smiled as her head rested on his chest. She just couldnt find the words to use to speak, untill someone said something for her.

"Yeah this is cute and all, but do it some were private will ya?" To young couple release eachother to find Raph, Leo, and a trying not to squeal from excitment Mikey. April looks over to Donnie and she can see the blush of embarrassment on his face. She takes his hand in hers and leads him out of the kitchen. Passing the happy/confused brothers, with Donnie being one of them. She leads them untill they were infront of Donnie's room. She let go of his hand and began to kiss him again. Donnie felt his door from behind his shell. April pulled back from the kiss.

"Donnie, I'm so glad that you said that. I always knew it, but... I thought you were just too shy to say it first." April confeses. She felt bad for thinking that Donnie would be too shy to express his feelings to April first, she felt really bad. She shouldnt have douted him just because how he acts around her.

"Well what can I say, I'm full of surprises." He says nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck and kissing her neck. She moans lightly. When she was going to make her next move, Donatello hissed in pain and withdrew his head. He brought one of his hands to the back of his neck. April looked at her hurt boyfriend. She opened the door to Donnie's room.

"Come on Donnie, I'll fix you up." April says taking Donnie's free hand and leading him to his bed.

"April, what are you doing?" Donnie asks as she forcefuly makes him sit on his bed as she crawls behind him. She removes his hand from his neck, and places her hands on his neck.

"What does it look like silly?" April jokes as she begins her magic. She starts at the middle were some neck problems happen. She knows she was doing it right when she draws out long low moans from him. She goes up a little but Donnie objects.

"No, no don't go up anymore." Donnie begs lightly. April moves her hands back down to the spot she originally worked at. She gets another moan come from him. She smiles at the fact she's making him feel good. She makes her thumbs press harder on the back so his neck while her pointer fingers press harder on the sides. She continues her work as her begging moans for more grow louder. She moves down slightly to fix the bottom of his neck, she could have sword she heard a slight churr come from him but she couldn't tell.

"Don't worry Donnie, I'll take care of you." April whispers as she presses her thumbs a litte harder in the middle of his neck.

"Mmm, that, that, stung a little." He says groaning.

"Sorry." She says moving her thumbs to his sides a little. She dosent have to hear 'its ok' come from him, because his happy churrs coming from him was good enough for her. She smiles, she loves hearing Donnie churr, and she was glad that there are so many ways to get him to do it.

**]- 10 minutes later -[**

After Donnie's relaxing neck rub from April, he was trying his best to stay awake. He has this tingly feeling and he just wants to stay awake to finish his project! Right now him and April were in his room sitting at his small desk in the corned working on some ideas for the Turtle Mech.

"You ok Donnie, you seem tired." April says staring into his eyes.

"It's because I am, I dont know what you did but your fingers really are magic." Donnie says which causes April to giggle at the finger joke.

"Maybe you should take a quick nap. Working all day wih just make you sleepier and then you wont wake up at a respectable like Master Splinter wants." April says. Donnie sighs. He knows she's right but he wants to spend time with her. He dosent even get to leave the lair unless their on patrol, or someone is attacking the city, or her taking or meeting April some were. He wants to spend time with April. But he was tired. Donnies yawns himself out of his train of thought and sighs again.

"I guess your right April." He says "It's just, I love spending time with you. And I hardly get to leave the lair, and other than inventing things, your the only thing that brings me joy." Donnie says. April smiles at him. She kisses his cheeck.

"Thanks Donnie, but you really should get some sleep. If you want, I'll stay with you." April says. Donnie didnt show it, but he was jumping up and down screaming like a little school girl. The only time April and Donnie ever slept together was when that watched Iron Man 3 together. But that was because Donnie didn't have time to sneak back home. Donnie was going to say something but another yawn kept him from doing so.

"Come on, we need our sleep. And besides, I need to be ready for school. It maybe Saturday but that dosent mean anything." April say leading Donnie to his bed.

"Your probably right." Donnie starts ashe sits on his bed and scootches a little to the right to give her room. She sits down next to him and brings the blanket up to them. "If I dont wake up at a respencable time who know what the punishment would be." Donnie say resting his head on his pillow.

"Exactly, and if training all week non stop was the punishmeant for sneaking out, makes you wonder what would happen for sleeping in." April says before a small yawn and resting her head on Donnies shoulder. He smiles and brings his arm around her waiste and pulls her closer to him. April was surprised ot first, but then moved her head from his shoulder to his chest. She wraped her arm around his plastron and snuggled up to him. Before she allowed any of them to fall asleep she quickly brought herself up and kissed Donnie on the lips before snuggling back into his side. Donnie smiled. He got comfortible with April by is side and soon enought at the same time, they met the darknes of sleep, and both thinking in their miids, that they were ready.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey, sooo I know it was a long wait but it seems that everyone is getting sick around here and I was one of thoes people, and with school starting, the typing got slower Im really sorry, so I hope this long chapter makes up for it. :) Ttly turtle warriors. *uses smoke bomb*<strong>_

_**-Buttergriffin332**_


	6. A Warning

**A Warning**

_**Sorry that I didnt update A New Adventure like I should have first, I just couldnt think of anything to do, but just give me about a day, I should come up with an idea by then.(dont I always?) Alright turtle warriors, I hope your ready for a little **__**tsk tsk, because I have something planned. And I actually totally forgot about this from other fan fics I've read so please don't go all angry and say, **_

_***in low voice* 'Hey I have read a fan fic like this before!'**_

_***in pitched voice* 'This looks exactly like (what ever chapter was read)**_

_***Irish dude* 'Im Angus, this looks like this herrre (roll the 'r') story.'**_

_**Sorry got a little caught in the moment, I'll shut up now. Just read. :)**_

_**Nobody's pov**_

As April awoke from her sleep she came to notice that she wasnt in her bed, in fact she wasn't even in her room. She took some time to let her sleepy eyes ajust to her surroundings. After her eyes ajusted she looked down and noticed the purple blankets. She looked to her right to see a giant sleeping turtle next to her. April smiled. She listend to the whistling sound he made when he snored because of his teeth. She couldn't hold back the light giggle.

Donnie was laying on his shell while his right arm was behind his head like an extra pillow and his other arm was at his side slightly bent. He must have took his mask off at the last minute bacause it wasn't over his eyes like normal. April placed a hand on Donnie's chest and she could slightly feel his heart beating. April tried to get comfertable in the bed again because there was no way to get out with out waking the cute sleeping Donnie. After she finished snuggling into his side his alarm began to go off. She rose her head from his shoulder to watch his reaction.

Donatello's eyes were already closed but he squeezed them shut tighter and groaned. He moved his head to the right facing the alarm clock. The hand that he used as a pillow was out streched at he clicked the alarm button to turn it off. He rested his head back down on his pillow. April placed her left hand on his chest again, but he seemed unfazed. As she still lays beside him she move her hand up to his shoulder. He flinches and turns his head towards her.

"Morning, Donnie." She greets him in a whisper.

"Morning." He replys back in the same tone. He wraps his arms around her, bringing her closer to him and churrs slightly. April rests her haed n his shoulder and closes her eyes as well as Donnie. Then it clicked in April's head that she can't let Donnie fall back asleep, if he isn't awak for traininf, there will be consequences. Her eyes still closed she whispered into Donnie's ear.

"Don, you need to be awake for training. Sensei won't be happy to see you still asleep." Her response was a sleepy groan but he didn't move. April opened her eyes and shook her head. She sat up in the bed hoping it would scream the words 'wake up sleepy head' for her. A sad sigh escaped his mouth and he opened his eyes. April was happy to see him awake now. Donnie sat up in his bed and placed a hand on his head.

"You ok?" April asks. He shakes his head, but it wasn't in a way of saying no.

"Yeah, I'm so tired I forgot why this happens." Donnie says.

"Why what happens?" April asks.

"Well, every first of March, when I wake up my head gets this tingly feeling, it's a warning for something but I forgot what though." He says. April placed a hand on Donnie' shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry, I'm sure as the day goes by you'll remember." April says. Donnie smiles. He turns to sheck his alarm clock.

8:38!

"We better hurry up or else we'll be late for training." Donnie says. April nods in agreement, of course since she slept here she didn't have any spare cloths to change into, so technically she was already dressed. She just sat on the edge of the bed, watching Donnie try to fit is mask on right. After the ends were tied he looked over to April.

"Alright, lets go." He says. April hops off the bed and exits the room with Donnie. Once they were in the 'living' room they found Leo in the middle of the room pacing. Mikey and Raph were nowere to be seen. Leo stoped his pacing and spotted the couple.

"Well at least you guys are up." Leo says.

"Raoh and Mikey either turned their alarms off or pressed snooze." Donnie says stopping in fron of Leo continuing the conversation.

"When Sensei finds out they slept in he's not going to be happy. I mean, last time when we snuck out and we tried training, he hit us with a stick just for being tired. Who knows what happens when he'll find us asleep?" Leo says.

"Well I'd rather find out with them and not us." Donnie replys. He looks over to see April in the kitchen. Donnie walked over to his girl friend to find her playing with the little baby turtle she found.

"Hey April, we still got a couple minuets before training starts so umm...you wanna do something?" Donnie asks. April was going to answer but couldn't.

"Aww thats so cute to see you asking your girlfriend out." A turtle taunts from behind. April could read the anger and embarressment off Donnie face. He turned around to find Raph and Mikey exiting their rooms.

"Can't you go one day, without picking on me about April and I being together?" Donnie asks out of anger trying to to raise his voice. Raph puts a hand to his chin looking like he was thinking.

"Hmm... nope sorry." Raph says putting his hand down and slapping the back of his head as he walked by him. Donnie glared at him and anger _**(imagine the red x thingy on the side of his head) **_April held in a giggle.

"Are we gonna start training or what!" Mikey cries out, jumping on the couch. Leo checks the t.v's clock.

"It seems to be that time dosent it?" Leo say right before Splinter exits the dojo.

"My sons, it is time to begin your training."He says. The four turtles bow respectfully and walked to the dojo with April by Donnie's side. As they entered the dojo they awaited for Splinter to give them instructions while April made her way to the wall for her private training with Splinter.

"Last one standing." Is all he says. Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Donnie started to circle eatchother before Splinter placed a hand on Donnie's shoulder. He turned his attention away from the tournament and to his Sensei.

"Donatello, may I speak with you? Alone?" Sensei asks. Donnie put his bō staff back in the holder in his back and turned to get his full attention.

"Hai Sensei." He says and the both walk off, moving behind the tree in the dojo.

"Donatello, I have come to notice the strong bonds between you and April." He starts off while he circles his son.

"Yes Sensei?" Donnie says, not know how he should respond to that.

"And I am sure that you are aware of what time of year it is." He says stopping infront of him.

"Yes Sensei, it's the first of March but I dont see what-oh." Donnie says realizing why Sensei is having this talk with him. "Mating season." He thinks out loud.

"Yes, have you warned April about this yet. I'm sure when you woke up this morning the...feeling you usually get came to you." Sensei says. Donnie nods.

"I completly forgot, I was so tired." Donnie says.

"Once training is complete I expect you to explain this to April, understood." Splinter says sternly.

"Hai Sensei." Donatello say.

"Good, now join your brothers." He says. Donnie bows his head and leaves his master to join his competing brothers. After making his way arounf the tree he was greeted by the ninja stars. He quickly spins out his bō staff and the starts stick to the wooden stick. He looks away from the failed attack and finds Raph running full blast towards him. Donnie quickly spins his staff and poll voalts ofer Raphel. He notices whiles he's in the air that Mikey was sitting down away from the others, Leo must have got him, he always goes for him first. Speak of the devil. After landing gracefully behinde the raging Raph, Leo like normal came out of nowhere, but this time he was ready. He blocked his punch hith his staff, and quickly used mathmatics to figure out were he should through hisninja stars. He backed aaway from Leo and quickly threw his starts. One hit the side of his sword, another one his a lamp behind Leo and another one hit the wall.

"Aww man not again." Leo says taking another sword out. While Leo was distracted Donnie tok the opportunity to take him out. Right after Leo hit what seemed like the 45th ninja star, he came to find that he was laying on the ground next.

"Sorry Leo." He hears Donnie say from behind him. But unfortunately for Donnie, he was too busy gloating that he took out Leo that he forgot about Raph. "Oh man." Donnie quickly turned around, but it was too late, right after he turned around Donnie met fist to stomach. Donnie felt his feet leave the ground and his shell in the dojo's tree. He slid down from his spot on the tree and groaned in pain. He literally got the wind knoecked out of him, he actually couldnt breath.

"Yamia!" Splinter shouted. Raph stood victorisly with a smirk plaster on his face, unaware of how much pain he actually caused his brother. Splinter made his way to his injured son.

"Donatello, are you alright?" He asks crouching down next to him, listening to him weeze.

"I'm good." He strains out. Splinter helps his son to his feet. Donnie gripped his sore stomach, and still tried to take even breaths while his other hand rested on his knee. April noticed the pain his face showed and quickly made her way to him. The others seemed to notice Donnie's pain and quickly made their way to him. Donnie finally managed to catch his breath by the time April got to him.

"Donnie, Donnie are you ok?" She asks, her voice full of worry. Donnie stands to his normal hight, and takes in a few deep breaths.

"Yeah, I'm fine, little sore but I'm ok." He says. April sighs in releif and wraps him in a tight hug. "April...little sore." Donnie says.

"Oh sorry." She says releasing him.

"Ow... it's ok." He says giving her a small smile.

"Now that this is over, you have finished your training." Splinter says.

"AW YEAH!" Mikey screams running out of the room.

"Alright, Space Heros!" Leo calls out running after Mikey with Raph on his tail. Splinted exits to his room leaving Donnie and April alone. They both start for the exit of the dojo.

"So Donnie..." April starts. "Did you remember what that feeling meant when you woke up this morning?" April asks from her spot next to Donnie. Donnie stoped walking and blushed.

"Yes I did." He says slowly while taking a step away from April. His faces was turning really red from embarressment.

"Donnie, are you ok? You don't usually act like this anymore." April says taking a step to him.

"No April, actually, I'm not ok." He says, figiting with his hands a little. He wouldn't look at her, he wouldnt stop moving, and his face stayed a deep red.

"Donnie." April says cupping his cheek with her hand. "Whats wrong?" Thats when she saw it. His eyes alone showed it. He was scared. But why? Why is he scared and why is he uneasy about this? He sighs only once but it means two diffrent things. He sighed from the touch and he sighed as he finally gave up on trying to hide this from her.

"It has something to do about this month." He says. "Umm, d-during the spring time, my brothers and I on the second week of March we umm, thats when our instincts from out turtle qualities kick in." He tries to explain but April still didn't understand.

"What do you mean, your instincts kick in?" April asks. She dropped her hand from his cheeck to his shoulder.

"It's a thing we call mating season. Since the four of us are still technically part animal, we still have instinces. And since you're a close friend to us umm and umm and your my girlfriend, the four of us tend to kind of... change during mating season." He explains.

"Oh...oh. How so, I'm mean..what happends to you?"

"Well, umm I might become a little more aggresive. And I may not be the scince loving donnie you know and love, now that your my girlfriend I might become a umm, sex loving donnie. Thats why I would appreciet it if you didnt come down here the second week of March. I don't want to hurt you." He says looking away from her.

"Donnie..." April was speechless for words. She didnt know what to say. She never expected this. Granted she's wanted to mess with Donnie for a while now, but with him being in 'mating season' that probably wouldnt be the best of times to begin having fun.

"Just don't come by the lair next week, technically after wards it will still be mating season but the kick wont be has bad." He says hoping she'll agree with him. She nods her reply.

"Ok Donnie, I won't come by next week." She says. Although she dosen't know if she'll keep her word on it. She would like to see Donnie in mating season, just to see how he acts. She wondered a little. He said he would be a little more aggressive, does that mean he would act like Raphel?

"Thank you, and not to mention that if you did come down here during mating season, who know what the others would do?" Donnie says. April giggles a litte and her hand leaves his shoulder.

"Come on, lets see if something onther than Space heros is on t.v." April says leading Donnie to the living toom. Donnie smiles a joged his way to her.

Everyone with an exception of Splinter sat on the couch or on a bean bag chair. Most of them were watching a Marvel movie that surprisingly every one liked. The new Wolverine movie. Although two people were too busy to pay any attention to the movie. Leo and Raph were sitting in bean bag chairs, Mikey was sitting on the floor while Donnie and April had the whole couch to themselves. Everyone were already in the seats they were in before Donnie and April got there, so that means they either didn't want the couch or they were finally giving Donnie and April some space. Donnie sat horizontal on the couch, using his right elbow to prop himself up. April sat in his lap, her back up against his plastron with Donnie's left arm around her. Donnie may be worried about hurting April during mating season, but right now, hes only worried about how quick this moment could end.

* * *

><p><em><strong>WELL, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't think it was that good in my opinion, but I hope that this was enjoyed. I don't have much to say other than ttyl and keep on suporting team Apritello. By I'll update soon!<strong>_

_**-Buttergriffin332**_


	7. Time Together

**Time Together**

_**Hey warriors, as you can see I updated my ninjago story, and I am now updating this one. I'M FLIP FLOPING AGAIN! So it seems I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter, so I guess it didn't turn out as well as I hoped. :(. I hope this chapter turns out better then the last one. And I'm going to start a new thing, every update for this story ONLY, I'm going to ask you something and I want you to answer in the reviews. Make sure you read the bottom A/U once you're done. Alright why don't you get to the stuff you came to see.**_

_**Nobody's pov**_

Down in the sewers, a small training session was taking place. 4 turtles, 1 rat and 1 human were all in a large dojo, training. How you ask? Because they're ninjas! Down in the dojo two turtles face off eachother. Unlike normal, Donatello and Raphel would be sparing, but this isnt one of thoes times. Today was diffrent, Donatello and Leonardo were sparing eachother.

It has been 2 days since Donnie warned April about mating season. Being told not to come down made April want to know what Donnies like during that time of year. Because everybody knows that once you're told not to do something, makes you want to do it even more. And being told not to come down during mating season, made April want to come down so bad. She would love to see Donnie on mating season. But right now at the moment, is just a meger training session.

"Hajimai!" Sensei says and the turtles begin to circle eachother. Today was a no wepons fight, so this was doing to be difficult for the two, but they had to manage. The other two turtles and human being watched from the other side of the room. April kept a close eye on Donnie.

"Alright Donnie, I'm not like Raph, so that means I don't like to play games." Leo says, throwing a kick towards Donnie wich he doged with ease, leaning to the right.

"Well that stincks, it makes things more fun." Donnie replys, putting his fists up, his elbows guarding his chest, and his fists guarding his face. He approached Leo, ready to lay an attack. He threw a few punches that Leo doged, but he threw Leo off guard when he kneed him in the chest, put him in a choke hold and threw him over his back. Leo, who was unprepaired for this kind of attack, landed on his shell. Eyes wide open still trying to piece together what happened.

"Yamai!" Sensei says, ending the training session. He approaches his second youngest son.

"Well done Donatello, you definitely confused Leonardo after the third punch. Though, you must not always use your head." Sensei says brining his hand pointing to his head. "I know you have defeated Dr. Falco before with out thinking, but you must learn to fight like that more offen." Sensei explains. Donnie nods his head understanding.

"Hai Sensei." He says and walks off to his girlfriend. Though Donnie was too far to hear sensei's coment. He sighed.

"Kids." He whispered and walked off to his room to meditate.

"Awesome job Donnie. Your skills are getting better." April complements, causing Donatello to smile.

"Thanks April." He says, wraping an arm around her waist, bringing her closer to his side as they walked together.

"Do you need help with anything in your lab today, Donnie?" April asks, only wanting to spend time with her boyfriend.

"Yes actually, I've been working on some upgrades for the shellraizer but the thing is, all two of them are equally hard to make, so I don't know which one to start working on first." Donnie explains, his smile turning into a frown. April raised her arms to were the wrapeded around his arm and she looked into his eyes.

"Don't worry Donnie, I'll help you pick." April says, placing a smile on her face. Donnie smiles as well and pecks her lips.

"Thank you April." He says just before walking into his lab with April behind him. After closing the door, he focused his attention on April, who was walking to Donnie's desk.

"So were are the sketches Donnie?" April asks turning her head to him. Donnie runs to his desk and literally hops in his chair and quickly rumages around his desk for the Shellraizer upgrades. Once he found them in a blue folder he quickly took them out and spread them on the desk. April placed her hands on the top edge of his shell, and lened over his shoulder to check out the sketches.

"This one right here, would be a new weapon, kind of like a sleeping gas, that way next time we're being chased, flip a switch and it's lights out." Donnie explains. April nods, even though he probably can't see it.

"What about the invisibility one Donnie?" April asks. Donnie looks over to a sketch he didn't remember making.

"Oh, foget about that one I can't find a strong enough decoder, and electrical field." Donnie says crumbling up the piece of paper and tossing it in his waste basket.

"Whats that on Donnie?" April asks, lifting her arm from his shell to point at a sketch she can't figure out befor resting her arm back down.

"Oh! Thats the dog whistle I used on Tiger Claw that one time when the Foot bots had Leo Raph and Mikey surrounded, with Tiger Claw at the ready with a laser gun." Donnie says, describing every detail.

"Did you have to put in every detail?" April jokes, lightly running her fingers over his neck. Donnie shudders a little before answering.

"No, but I just like to be descriptive." He jokes back, causing her to giggle. April continues to lightly run her fingers over Donnie's neck as they disscuse what Donnie should start building first. Donnie tried his best to hold in a few laughs as April kept on runing her fingers over one of his ticklish spots.

"So you're saying I should work on the whistle first?" Donnies asks, holding up the whistle's design. April stoped her fingers and Donnie slightly sighed of relief.

"It would probably be safer if you did." April says, gliding her hands over his shoulders and linked them around his neck. Donnie raised an eyebrow at what she was doing, but he was too focused in his work to keep his mind on what she was doing. "The whistle is a long distance weapon, while to use the sleeping gas, they would have to be...hate to use this fraze...but they would have to be right on your tail." April says. Donnie dosen't say anything, a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

"Donnie...you ok?" April asks, a little worried that he didn't respond. He shook his head a little getting back to the real world.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. And you're probably right, I should work on the whistle first. Less of a chance of us getting hurt by Tiger Claw, or any of Shredder's mutants." Donnie says aggreing with April, the embarrassment about his tail washing away. April links her arms tighter, her chin some what resting on his shoulder.

"So when are you going to start building?" April asks before she kissed his cheek.

"I was hoping on starting it today, but it seems that I have other plans." Donnie says, smirking. April giggles and locks lips with her turtle. Donnie turned his chair so she could sit on his lap, still kissing. April stradled Donnie, with them still kissing. With her knees planted on either side of Donnie so he couldnt move, she began to play with the tails of his mask. He placeded his hands on her waist. She pulled away and rested her forehead on his. Donnie chuckled a little, April was unsure why.

"Whats so funny?" April asks. Donnie looks at her and kisses her lips.

"Whats funny is that I had the whole day set up, and how quickly you changed the schedual, trying to help me." He says. April continued to play with his mask, her knuckles sometimes grazing Donnie's neck.

"Is that a bad thing?" April asks, kissing his snout were his nose should be then her lips once again. Donnie smiles, not from the kisses, but from the times her knuckles graze his neck.

"No." He chuckles out. "In fact you improved my schedual, I kind of needed a break." He says. April trailed her hands to the knot were his mask was tied and slowly began to loosen it.

"Well I'm glad I could help you today Donnie. And now we can spend time together." She says. He was obviously aware of her untieing his mask, but he seemed unfazed. While her fingers still continued to slowly untie his mask tails, she brought him in for a small kiss. She smiled into the kiss when she finished untieing his mask. It wasn't completly untied, it was just enough for his to fall off from his eyes, were it can hang around his neck like a bandana. She held onto the tails untill she was done kissing Donnie. She pulled away from the kiss and let go of the tails. The mask fell from his face and rested on his neck. She cupped his right cheek with her hand.

"Did I ever tell you how adorible you look with out your mask?" April jokes, causing Donnie to chuckle a little.

"No you haven't." He answers truthfully. April pecks his lips before looking into his eyes again.

"Well, you look extreamly adorible without it, espicially with it hanging on your neck like that." April explains. Donnie smiles lovingly.

"I'll make sure to keep that in mind next time you drop by." He says capturing her lips once again. April giggles in the kiss. Donnie brings her closer to him, her chest pressed up against his plastron. April placed her hands on his cheeks to kiss him with more passion.

"So when does your dad leave for that business trip?" Donnie asks, starting to kiss April's neck. She lightly moans in pleasure.

"He left the day I stayed with you, thats why I didn't leave." April says. She moans a little louder when he began to suck on the spots he kissed.

"And how long to you think he'll be gone?" He asks. He began to kiss her pulse point on her neck. April moaned.

"About 1 to 2 weeks, 3 if he does more work then everyone else." April says, enjoying the pleasure Donnie was giving her by kissing her pulse point. She gasped when he began to use his tonge.

"Thats perfect, that means you can stay with me for about 3 weeks." Donnie says, nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

"No Donnie, you said not to come down next week because of mating season, remember?" April says with a sly voice. Donnie stops the kisses on her neck and draws his head back. April looked at his sadened face.

"Thats right...I forgot. I'm really going to miss you April." Donnie says looking away from her gaze. April quickly shook her head and she cuped his cheek with her hand.

"Don't be sad Donnie. I can always call you." April says, trying to make him feel better. Donnie looks into her blue-grey eyes. He nods but his face dosent change.

"I guess so...but it won't be the same." He says looking away again. April begins to feel guilty. She gets off his lap and sits on the edge of his bed. Donnie looks to face her, a little confused. She smirks and pats a spot next to her. Donnie hesitates at first, but then walks over and sits next to her. April turns her body so shes facing Donnie and places both hands on his shoulder.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" April asks. Donnie looks over at April not sure how to answer her question. But then it clicks in his mind and he begins to play along.

"I don't know, theres just so much going on. Your dad leaving, your school work, mating season. I don't know what to do." He says and dramaticly falls on the bed. Now staring at the ceiling, listening to April's giggles. April looked at Donnie and placed a hand on his thigh. Donnie shudders from the touch. April crawls on top of Donatello and kisses his lips. Her hands rested on his shoulders and her knees by his hips. April ever so slowly glided her hands to his chest. Once she felt the cloth og his mask touch the top of her fingers her stoped her hands.

Today she wanted to make Donnie feel better. She wanted to make up for the tail mishap. And now she wants to make him feel better for getting him a little upset. She still isnt 100% if she should do this, what if Donnie wasnt ready, heck, she dosent even know if she is ready.

She pulled away from the kiss because air became a problem. She drew her left knee to Donnie's right and pecked his lips.

"I think I might know something that can make you feel better." She whispers to him, her left hand _slowly_ gliding down his plastron. She stoped her hand when she felt his belt. She kissed him again as she began to unclip his belt. Donnie helped her with the strap that held his bo staff. She kissed Donnies lips again, and placed her hand in the middle of his plastron before moving downward again. She pulls away from the kiss when she feels the palm of her hand touch his thigh. She stared into his red-brown eyes. She hesitated at first but persuied to what she was doing. She was careful not to alarm Donnie, she feather touched his tail. He closed his eyes, tilted his head back and slightly moaned.

"Can I Donnie?" April asks, Donnie nods in response. She smiles a little. But something surprises her. She didn't move her hand, but his tail was now resting on her fingers. 'He untucked it.' April says to herself. April presses her fingers to his sensetive tail, slowly rubing it. She places extra pressure to the tip of it.

"Ap-April..._oh_." Donnie moans. His head turned to the left a little. April then carefully began to do the same thing to the entire tail. He moans again, but unlike last time, it was plesure, not pain. He moans again an a small smale forms on his face. April continues her work on his tail. She comes up with an idea that she knows that will throw him off guard. She kisses his lips once again, but it was only a peck. She then removes her hand and crawls down to Donnie's tail. Donnie gasped as she nipped at it. But then his gasp quickly turned into a moan. April captured his tail with her lips and ever to lightly ran her tongue over the tip.

"HA! _April_...that feels..._oh_." Donnie moans out. Her confidence raising, she brought his tail into her mouth and moved her tongue all over his tail. Donnie moans out her name. She then began to suck on his tail. He moans louder, with each suck he either moans or churrs. After about over 12 sucks, with his tail still in her mouth the presses her teeth to the tip of his tail. She heard his hasp but ended up stoping half way. She let go of his tail and pulled up to his face. His eyes were screwed shut, his mouth was slightly open, the could slightly see his top teeth. He was trying to breath properly.

"Did that make you feel better?" April asks. Donnie moans out a high piched

"Mmm hmm." April giggles and kisses his lips.

"Well I'm glad that felt good." April says, Donnie's eyes open and he sits up.

"April, that didn't feel good. That felt _incredible_." He says. April smiles and drops her hands inbetween his legs.

"Well, I'm glad I didn't do that for nothing then." April says taking hold of his tail again. Donnie closes his eyes again and churrs. She lets go of his tail, he opens his eyes and cups her face with his hand.

"Me too. Thank you." He says and kisses her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HEY! I think this one turned out pretty well. Drop me a review if you liked it. Oh and here is the question.<strong>_

_**What was your favorite part about the training session?**_

**_Ok that was it. See you next chapter. :)_**

**_-Buttergriffin332_**


End file.
